The purpose of this project is to continue our existing program to aid the Alcoholics and their families. The victims of alcoholism have learned to consider the C.A.R.E. Center and those responsible for its operation sources of help in the many problems that beset them. We have been most fortunate in securing the aid of many service organizattions and their commitment to continue is attested in their letters which are included in this grant application.